


Fix

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick gets into a fight, Cisco's upset.





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> PROUVAIRABLEHULK asked: 
> 
> Would you write something using 4 from the 100 ways to say I love you list and Heatvibe?
> 
> Which was : Come here, Let me fix it.

“Come here, let me fix it.” Cisco holds out his hands and Mick eyes them before getting up and placing his in them. Cisco leads him towards the kitchen sink and turns on the sink, Mick watches as the basin fills with lukewarm water.

“What happened?” Cisco asks. He keeps his eyes downward and places Mick’s hands in the water. “I thought you said you wouldn’t fight anymore.”

Mick shrugs. He had promised Cisco. Cisco knew that he couldn’t stop Mick from thieving and torching stuff but he could, at the most ask him to not get into bar room brawls when he goes out with the rogues and Mick had followed through and hadn’t done it but tonight, tonight Cisco nearly cried when he saw the state of his boyfriend.

“You promised me.” Cisco’s voice cracks. The last time that he—- that Mick had gotten into one he had received the phone call from Lisa that he was in the emergency room and it didn’t look too good. He was in a coma for three weeks and Cisco wasn’t sure that he’d ever wake up.

The moment that he did Cisco had pleaded with him not to do that anymore. That when he felt angry to just come home and he’ll find another way to release the stress.

“I know. Don’t cry.” Mick moves his hands from the water and places a wet hand on Cisco’s face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“Mick… Do you know how much I love you? If something happened to you…”

Cisco turns and wraps himself in Mick’s arms.

“I know. I’m sorry.”


End file.
